Commercial aircraft often comprise galley units having multi purpose compartments, which may be individually equipped for the aircraft operator and also modified during the service life of the aircraft. Hence, oven compartments may be converted into a compartment for a freezer, standard units and so on.
For removal of odors and steam, air extraction from the ovens is necessary. For this purpose, the respective compartments comprise a ventilation port, which is coupled with an air extraction line coupled with the galley. The extraction provides air suction with a certain flow rate and pressure difference, wherein the conveyed air flow rate is equal to the maximum design flow rate. Due to the modularity of the galley, the air suction demand may vary from one galley setup to another. In order to maintain a total air flow rate for which the ventilation system is calibrated, it is common to use a bypass having an open through-flow surface to the surrounding of the galley instead of a ventilation port in case one or more of the multi purpose compartments do not require air extraction.
The opening for such a bypass is commonly located as far from the cabin as possible to prevent disturbance in the cabin due to the suction noises. Commonly, it is located at a back side of the respective galley and is to be adjusted after installation or modification of the galley. Compact galleys with an increased catering volume, which are optimized for being arranged directly in front of a pressure bulkhead may not be able to provide such a bypass location.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.